Vanishing Shadows
by solaesce
Summary: AU, after canon. When a girl genius comes to live at Atobe's house, what could happen?  Especially when her father is plotting to take over the Atobe Empire, and Jirou falls in love...  JirouxOc, or AkayaxOC
1. The Beginning

Um, my second fanfic for Prince of Tennis. I can't really update on my other stories because

1) A fatal disease, writer's block

2) And/ or I have lost any and/or all interest in that story.

Just so people know, I'm the type of person who jumps around from subject to subject, so don't be surprised if I suddenly stop a story. However, I will do my best to finish any stories eventually.

Also, a warning is that, my current obsession is Prince of Tennis.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis. That honor, unfortunately, belongs to Konomi Takeshi, who is a genius. Pity me. . .

This story will continue after the manga/anime. Since I don't know when during the year that everything actually occurs, so I'll just assume that it all happened in the fall. Thus, this story will begin on Christmas, during the same year,

There is an OC, so, if you no like, then you no read.

**Warning:** high IQ, a genius, boy/boy, slash, yaoi, shonen-ai, girl/boy. . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shishido scowled as he tugged on his tie. "Why the hell did we come again Atobe?"

Atobe scowled at him. "You should not sully ore-sama's ears with such coarse language."

Then he continued, waving his hand flamboyantly, "As ore-sama has already _told_ you, this a business dinner party for Christmas. Two of the more important people coming tonight are Kimura Kaito and his genius daughter, Kimura Amaya."

"For some reason," he then added, looking irritated. "My father believes that Amaya-san would be a good fiancée for me, if I like her. Thus, they have decided that she will attend Hyotei, and even if we decide not to marry in the end, then she'll probably have gotten some friends and experiences that the average person knows about."

"But the thing is, she has to live with me for a while to attend Hyotei." Atobe scowled. "Since ore-sama will undoubtedly _not_ enjoy today, I have brought you all for entertainment. Ore-sama also advises all of you to be on your best behavior. Another reason is that since we will all be going to my winter lodge tomorrow, it is much more convenient for you all to simply stay here over the night. Was that easy enough for your micro sized brain to understand, Shishido?"

Then Atobe swept off, stalking into the mansion regally, with his nose in the air. "Come, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Shishido blinked at the swinging doors where Atobe and Kabaji dragging Jiroh had went through. "Atobe must be a in a really bad mood to get upset over that little complaint."

As the four of them walked in, Atobe glared at them. "Hurry _up_. Ore-sama detests waiting for the commoners because they were not punctual. Be on your best behavior. We will be meeting Amaya-san after or at dinner. There will be dancing after dinner. If you must fight, do so in one of the deserted hallways. As this house belongs to ore-sama, you may hide in one of the back corners if you insist on injuring yourselves."

------------------------------------

Right after dinner, Keigo's father called them over. "Everyone, this is Kimura Kaito, and this is his daughter, Amaya-chan. Kaito-san, this is my son Keigo and his tennis team regulars."

Kimura Kaito was a thin man, with straight dark brown hair, dark, narrow eyes that were slightly slanted, and a smile with a hint of cold unpleasantness.

His daughter was also thin, and her eyes were dark and slanted, but her hair was wavy and black that had a hint of red with brighter dark scarlet highlights. She never looked up from the ground, and her long eyelashes were shown clearly against her pale skin.

Kimura Kaito nodded at them. "Amaya."

"Hai, otousan." She bowed before hesitantly turning towards the tennis regulars. "Perhaps we could go somewhere else?"

Atobe nodded haughtily, gesturing towards an empty corner of the room. Amaya and the other regulars followed him.

"Amaya-san," he said, gesturing elegantly – because the great ore-sama couldn't possibly gesture in any other way – towards each of the regulars in turn. "These are my teammates, Kabaji Munehiro, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Ootori Choutarou, Shishido Ryou, and Akutagawa Jirou."

She nodded politely. "Hajimemashite, minna-san." _How is it that his team appears to include weirdoes only? Honestly, I didn't expect them to look just the way that the handout said their personalities would be like._

There was an awkward silence before the regulars slowly began talking, relaxing, until it was almost normal, as though Amaya wasn't there. Sitting there, listening, but not really a part of them.

Some drifted off, some getting drinks, others dancing. As soon as she decided that no one would notice, she sneaked off.

_I think I'll go to that room up at the clock tower,_ she decided after looking at her miniature laptop's map. _It'll probably be much more peaceful there._

As she scurried along the dimly lit halls, she suddenly crashed into someone and both of them fell to the ground. "Gomen nasai. Daijobu?"

Whoever it was yawned, "Hmmm?"

Suddenly, she realized who it was. "Akutagawa Jiroh-san!"

Her mind flitted through all of the facts that she knew about him at lightning speed: 3rd year at Hyotei Gakuen, born May 5, 160 cm tall, 49 kg, blood type AB, right handed, favorite food: lamb meat, favorite color: orange, hobbies: sleeping and reading comic books, two siblings. . .

He blinked at her in surprise.

------------------------------------

Atobe sighed. It was really very boring today. Gakuto and Shishido hadn't gotten into one of their fights yet, Yuushi hadn't provoked him into a war of carefully veiled insults; in fact, his team was acting perfectly quiet and nice, without causing any ruckus at all. It really didn't make any sense.

Suddenly he saw Shishido with Choutarou. Well, that was one mystery solved. He almost wrinkled his nose in disgust at how sweet and nice they were acting towards each other. Except that ore-sama didn't do things like that.

He looked around again, and snickered as he noticed that Gakuto was too caught up with Yuushi to make any trouble. _Everyone_ knew that the two liked each other except those two. Constant blushing. Staring at each other when they thought that no one was looking. It was ridiculous. He should arrange for those two to confess over at his winter lodge.

As he continued watching the people around him, he realized that Amaya-san had disappeared. _Oh well. If she leaves of her own free will, then it's not my fault._

Atobe sighed again as Jirou unsuccessfully attempted to stifle another yawn. "Jirou. If you want to go to sleep, then go. Just make sure it's not here, where everyone can see you. Try and look for Amaya-san, will you?"

Jirou looked at him gratefully before sleepwalking into one of the halls.

------------------------------------

Jirou sleepwalked away from the ballroom, intent on finding that room in the clock tower. He remembered that it had many wood lattices, and that you could see the gears of the clock. But the best part was that it wasn't closed to the outside, and it had a great a view.

As he walked along, he suddenly crashed into someone and fell backwards. _Wasn't everyone at the party?_

"Ah, gomen nasai. Daijobu?"

He yawned. "Hmmm?"

Suddenly, whoever it was started in surprise. "Akutagawa Jirou-san!"

He blinked at whoever it was in surprise. Then he realized it was a girl. "Oh. Aren't you Kimura Amaya-san? The one Atobe introduced to all of us? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Shouldn't you?" she asked dryly.

"Well, yeah," he said sheepishly, as they began walking side by side. "I just got tired, and Atobe told me to go sleep somewhere where not too many people were around, so I was going to go to this room at the clock tower."

"Really? So am I. I heard that it has a really good view."

"Yeah it does. And today's a crescent moon, isn't it? It should be really nice," he said enthusiastically. "And – hey what's that?"

He peered into a dark shadow. "I thought I saw a – white shadow? Musta been my imagination."

He began walking again, only to stop as he realized that the quiet girl had stopped. "Amaya-san?"

"It was my cat," she said, sounding disappointed. "She must have walked off."

"I didn't know that you had a cat. Do you think that Atobe will let you keep her? What's her name? What's she like?" he asked, nearly bouncing around now that he was awake.

"I didn't think that Atobe-san would mind," she said slowly. "Do you?"

"Probably not. Atobe acts like an idiot sometimes, but he's actually really nice."

"Well, my cat has these really large, dark eyes, but usually, you can't really see them 'cause she keeps them half-closed all of the time. I've only seen them open about 3 times, and they have these little gold flecks. Her fur's silvery white, so she almost glows in the light. Her name's Miyuki."

By then they had finished climbing all of the stairs and had already gotten to the room at the clock tower, and they both sat down next to the wall, opposite of the largest window.

"Ne, Amaya-san?" Jirou asked, yawning. "Can I sleep on you?"

"Um, just Amaya's fine. And . . . sure. . ."

He sighed sleepily and relaxed, putting his head in her lap. "Ne, Ama-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmmm. . .why do you look so . . . lonely?"

She froze and stared at the sleeping boy.

"I am not _lonely_," she whispered, but she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself.

------------------------------------

Please review and stuff. The longer, the better. Thanks. And please tell me what you liked about the story and what you didn't and what's bad about it.

Er, just so people know, Jirou doesn't like her _yet. _There are some reasons for him being so nice that will be told during the next chapter.


	2. Reasons Why

**Disclaimer: **No. I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: shonen-ai, boy/boy, girl/boy, OC… 

Yuushi snickered to himself silently as he took out his camera. _So that's where those two were . . . during the _entire _night. . ._

"So that's where those two were," a calm voice said, right next to his ear.

The Hyotei tensai almost yelped, but he managed to stifle it just in time, as he hid his camera behind his back.

"Atobe!" he hissed. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"Nothing." he said, smirking before looking at the sleeping pair.

"Where's Kabaji?" Yuushi asked, after a moment of staring at the irritating captain and realizing that the obedient giant wasn't there.

"Packing. And keeping Gakuto and Shishido from killing each other."

"You put those two in the same room? Are you _trying_ to keep them out of trouble?"

"Of course not." Atobe said, calmly. "It is not ore-sama's job to take care of them. Anyways, what were you planning to do with your camera?"

"Nothing," he said, smirking innocently.

"Ore-sama is _not_ stupid."

"Sure," he said, changing the subject. "What are we going to do about Jirou and Amaya-san?"

Just then, Amaya woke up, yawning. "What time is it?" she muttered drowsily, still half-asleep.

"It's midnight," a voice behind the tensai and the Hyotei buchou piped up. "And because Atobe's an idiot, you're wearing a pear."

"How do you wear a pear?" she asked, ignoring Gakuto's first comment.

"It's technically impossible, which means that you're an impossibility, which means this universe doesn't exist," the redhead said. "Hey, Yuushi."

"What are you doing Gakuto?"

"Looking for Atobe. Have you seen him?" he smirked.

Yuushi had an identical smirk on. "Nope. There's just me, that pudding statue, Jirou and Amaya-san."

"Ore-sama does _not_ appreciate being ignored."

"A_tobe_!" Gakuto said with mock surprise. "So _that's _where you were! I didn't see you; I thought that that was a pudding statue."

"A pudding statue?"

"You're Kimura Amaya, right?"

"Yeah." She said, as she pushed Jirou off.

Atobe began talking, "Since we –"

"Ow!" Jirou rubbed his head.

"Sorry."

He yawned. "What's going on?"

"Aren't you the girl tensai that was in the newspapers a while ago?" Yuushi asked.

"I think so."

Shishido and Choutarou walked in, Kabaji behind them.

"Because we –"

"Was it all true? Did you really graduate from university when you were 10?"

"_Yes_." she said. "So?"

"Nothing, but –"

Finally Atobe snapped. "Would you lot _listen _to ore-sama?"

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Finally." Atobe glared at all of them. "Ore-sama orders you all to pack your belongings now. Finish before 10:00. Remember that my winter lodge is in the mountains, and it will be very cold. Everyone else will be getting here at 10, so you must be ready to leave at that time."

Then he turned on his heel and walked away, "Come Kabaji."

"Usu."

"So, where's everyone going?" Amaya asked expectantly after Atobe left.

"Oh, we're going to one of Atobe's winter lodges for about a week. It's in the mountains, and Atobe also invited some of the other tennis teams," Jirou said, bouncing around excitedly, as he pulled Amaya along the hallways. "Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know," was the calm reply.

By then, the rest of the tennis team could barely hear him wail, "Waaah! You have to come!"

"I do? Why?"

Gakuto blinked at the rest of them, "Was that Jirou? Bouncing around for no reason? Don't you guys want to know _why_?"

"But to make sure we know the real reason why – " Yuushi said, beginning to smirk.

" – and to not spread any false rumors – " Gakuto had an identical smirk on.

" – then we'll simply have to gather information." Yuushi finished, his glasses gleaming.

"You two are insane, you know that?" Shishido said, sighing slightly. He knew without a doubt that they would force him and Choutarou to help. "And we're not helping."

"Yes, you are." Gakuto said. Shishido scowled; Gakuto had a way of smirking with his mouth and _eyes_.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N – you know what? I am _not_ arguing with you. I am _not_ helping you stalk Jirou."

"We'll need alibis," Yuushi pointed out. "We won't force you to follow Jirou."

"That's what you said _last _time. And we ended up being the ones in trouble."

"But you were the ones who willingly came along. We didn't even ask you to come with us. And," Yuushi's glasses sparkled ominously. "If you don't want me to post the pictures up, then . . ."

Shishido glared at the smug tensai. "Fine. But we're only helping you with your alibis. How did you get those pictures anyways?"

"I took a leaf out of Fuji's book." When they still looked confused, he added. "Fuji takes a lot of pictures, as his hobby. Over half of his pictures are used for blackmail."

-----------------------------------

"Why are you helping me?" Amaya asked, as she neatly folded her clothes and put them in her trunk.

"Why not?" he tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at her childishly.

"Because there's no reason for you to do so." She stopped packing and scowled at the boy.

"But you're different from most of the other girls I know. They're all – giggly."

If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that he was trying to keep from smirking. "So? That just means you don't know enough girls. Any other reasons?"

"Well," he looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Atobe asked me to help you get used to it here."

"Why you?"

"Hmmm, I think it's 'cause Shishido and Choutarou are together, and even though Choutarou's nice, Shishido has a bit of a temper. And Yuushi and Gakuto will stick together, and Gakuto's also a bit of a drama queen, and Yuushi is kind of . . . sadistic." Jirou said thoughtfully.

"Well," she shut her trunk and locked it. "I don't need any help. I can 'get used to it here' fine by myself."

"But I want to help. It'll be fun!"

"Fun? Look, I'm not a genius for no reason; I don't need _anyone's_ help."

"But – but Atobe will be mad at me if I don't help you."

"Fine," she said, sighing in defeat. "Then tell me about who else it going to Atobe-san's winter lodge."

"Well, from Seigaku, all of the regulars, except for Taka-san. I think that Kevin Smith is with them now; he used to be on an US team. Most of the regulars from Rikkai, Tachibana, Kamio, and Ibu from Fudomine, Saeki from Rokkaku, and Kajimoto and the Tanaka twins from Jyousei. Um, also Fuji and Mizuki from St. Rudolph. . . who else? Oh yeah, the Kisarazu twins. One of them goes to Rokkaku, and the other goes to St. Rudolph. So, about 37 people?"

"Alright. Let's eat breakfast now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The People probably going to the Winter Lodge:**

Seishun Gakuen: Fuji Shusuke, Oishi Shuichiro, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Inui Sadaharu, Kikumaru Eiji, Kaidoh Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma, Kevin Smith (9)

Rikkaidai Fukozu: Yukimura Seiichi, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Kirihara Akaya, Sanada Geniichiro, Yanagi Renji, Marui Bunta, (7)

Fudomine Middle: Tachibana Kippei, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji (3)

St. Rudolph Gakuen: Mizuki Hajime, Fuji Yuuta, Kisarazu Atsushi (3)

Jyosei Shonan: Kajimoto Takahisa, Tanaka Kouhei, Tanaka Youhei (3)

Yamabuki Middle: Sengoku Kiyosumi, (1)

Rokkaku Chuu: Saeki Kojiro, Ryo Kisarazu, (2)

Hyotei Gakuen: Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Akutagawa Jirou, Shishido Ryou, Mukahi Gakuto, Ohtori Choutarou, Kabaji Munehiro, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Kimura Amaya (9)

**Total (thus far): **37


End file.
